In Love With You
by PEANUT v1.2
Summary: A short songfic describing the lives of Tifa and Cloud. Very cute in my opinion. ;D More info inside.


**A/N: This is a oneshot, and it's written in a different style than I normally do. Not only is it in first person, but it's also a song-fic. The song is "I'm In Love With You" by Joy Williams. I recommend you get it up and listen to it right away…it's beautiful. **

**I wrote this all in one sitting, I actually think it turned out pretty good. (:**

**Happy Valentines Day everyone, and remember, if you don't have someone special, just remember they'll come someday. Don't spend the whole day reading love stories feeling sorry for yourself, get together with some friends or something happy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or song.**

**Okay, on with the story. ;)**

**I'm In Love With You**

The sound of birds chirping in the morning greets me, making me feel not so sleepy anymore. But at the same time, I am tired. Relaxed. At peace. This kind of peace has never settled in my heart before…and I'm enjoying every moment of it.

The sun shines in through the window, warming my body under the blankets on the bed. A soft sigh comes from the body beside me and I smile faintly, turning toward the figure.

Cloud Strife sleeps next to me, completely unaware that I'm awake. My small smile widens when I see the look of peace on his face—that was something I haven't seen in a very long while. I'm glad for him, and for myself. There's a saying out there, that says shared peace is doubled peace. His peace makes me feel so very much at rest, I feel as if I could sleep again even though I got a full night's rest.

The blond man leans his head against her shoulder gently, a look of contentment increasingly slightly on his face. I wonder if he's awake and just pulling my leg, but I won't say a word, afraid to lose this moment.

_I've been waiting all my life for this morning..._

Finally, there's contentment and happiness in our lives. No more battles, no more sorrow, no more anything. In this world, it's only the two of us. Exactly as it was meant to be all along.

_Just to wake up next to you, holding me. And your head is resting gently on my shoulder, like you're whispering to me._

"Good morning," Cloud whispers, right on cue.

"Good morning," I responds softly, eyes wandering to Cloud's bright blue orbs. Oh, what beautiful eyes he has. I could stare into them all day, and even though my eyes don't shine nearly as brightly, I know he'd say the same to me.

What a perfect, perfect situation.

_I'm in love with you….I'm in love with you._

_So glad I found you…._

"I'm in love with you," I sigh, snuggling closer to Cloud. I feel overjoyed when he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to himself.

"I love you too," Cloud whispers into my hair. I always will.

* * *

Later that day, I'm finishing up the bar work. Alone. Cloud has gone out on deliveries and hasn't returned yet. But I know he will soon enough…so why doesn't the ache in my heart go away?

I immediately know the answer; it's because I'm in love with him. I am hopelessly in love with him.

The door opens at the front of the door and I smile without thought—I'd recognize those footsteps anywhere. As they get nearer to me, I turned around and lock eyes with him. "Welcomehome," I say softly.

Cloud doesn't respond, but instead comes next to me at the sink and starts helping me with the dishes. I decide to keep my mouth shut, since I know there is always a reason for his silence. I just hope things are alright…

"When we're leaving dreams and rolling back the covers," he starts quietly, almost sounding unsure. I stop what I'm doing and turn to him as he continues. "All at once we're getting ready for the day…It's when you look at me in the mirror while I'm shaving. Before I go on my way, you say--"

"'I'm in love with you'," I finish for him, a small smile appearing on my lips.

Cloud nods, smiling too. "I'm in love with you," he repeats.

"You're the one I choose," I whisper softly. "Because I love you."

"…I'm in love with you."

* * *

As we lay in bed that night, staring contenetly at the ceiling, I can't help but think out loud.

"Life is joy, and life is pain," I start quietly. "It's kissing in the rain…it's doing dishes late at night. Isn't it, baby?"

Besides me, Cloud nods and continues for me. "It's the art of compromise. It's hellos and long goodbyes. It's the picture of our lives."

"Isn't it crazy?" I muse softly. Cloud is definitly right about the hellos and goodbyes, we go through it every day. And often times, we hardly have any time together. Sometimes I worry about him, though I never say so in words. But because we're in love, I know he sees it in my eyes. He can see into the depths of my soul.

"So I'll call you when I get to where I'm going," Cloud promises, almost as if he were reading my thoughts.

"And I'll tell everyone we know you said hello," I pledge, thinking of their friends coming tomorrow. "And without fail they'll ask me if I miss you….Of course I do, you know I do. 'Cause I'm in love with you." Once I start going, I just can't stop myself from saying it again. "Oh, I'm in love with you…"

Cloud smiles, understanding what I'm saying. "You're the one I choose, 'cause I'm in love…." he swallows hard, some romantic feelings appearing in his eyes. "I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you," I repeat with a smile of my own.

"I love you just the same as I did the day I fell in love with you," Cloud informs me softly, right before he wraps his arms around me in the way I love most.

_I'm in love with you,_ I think right before I fall asleep in his arms.

_I love you just the same as I did the day…I fell in love with you._


End file.
